prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Campingboy77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Campingboy77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 00:10, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Cleaning up/Formatting *Hiya, can you click edit on NYWC Sideshow (January 31, 2015) and see the cleaning up I have done and follow that format with all NYWC pages you create please? Dean27 (talk) 11:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) * Pay attention to what Dean said above. If you continue to format pages incorrectly, the admins will have no choice but to ban you at least temporarily. We don't have the time to go back and keep fixing your errors. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) * Honestly, at this point it's highly unlikely that this Wiki will ever be looking for another admin as both Dean and I are extremely active on here and have been for the last 6-7 years. But we'd probably at least be somewhat open to the idea if somebody could meet our high expectations of contributing on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :* Fair enough. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Chat *If you want to have a chat, click chat on the above "chat". I am happy to help you with things! I will be on for a bit Dean27 (talk) 19:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Wrestler page creation Make sure before creating new pages that you search all their old names to make sure that they don't already exist on this wiki. If you come across a profile where they are using their old name, let one of the admins know so that we can move it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :* It's all good. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Formatting *Hiya, please can you stick to the format on all pages. The current champion tables same as the ones on the WWE page and when doing results use defeated or defeats not def. Any question please ask! Dean27 (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :* Again (PAY ATTENTION AND FORMAT PAGES PROPERLY), if we keep having to warn you, it will lead to at least a temporary ban. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Grim page question *Hi, you'd have to go and ask Wagnike2 as it was him who locked the page. Dean27 (talk) 17:40, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :* Hi, don't be a jerk about things. If something is locked it's because we have our reasons. There's a ton of other pages you could worry about besides that one page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :* Yea. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:02, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :*Formatting - please do it correctly. Every single CZW page you've made has been formatted incorrectly. It goes Infobox then the line of text, it's not that hard. Also you aren't even categorizing these pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:39, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :* You've been told numerous times how to do it and there's millions of other pages you could look at it to see how to do it properly. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC)